bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilight Despair 5
user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 2. user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 3 user:Twilight Despair 5/Achive 4 Achrive Time for the next Achrive. Reopening an old message start with Re. please.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Review Td could you give a review of Ashura?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 20:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah That'd be great. Good to hear that you're having a good time in Tokyo. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Twilight No probs Twilight, anyways, can you tell me what you think of Shirogane's Fullbring images?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You mean Necromancers? Interesting. Have fun with that.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Um....I don't know, I think perhaps German? They could have a connection with Quincies? Perhaps their Ransotengai technique, or however it's spelled.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) That's good to hear.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you can tell me, I don't mind. I just hope you don't get into trouble is all.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Twilight, I'm on.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice, btw I'm on private chat. So you'll have to log on and all.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 06:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I'll talk to you later, K?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool, and I'm on private chat.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 03:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo Thing is pal, Kenji is way too busy running the Ryū Order, dealing with Soul Society and Kōhai Tochi to join other groups. The Rookie Six are invading Soul Society to gather information, and everyone of them is a member of the Order. He'll have to deal with that situation, which won't help the rumors of the Order rebelling against the Soul Society. Then there's Shinzō and the Collective Vices in Kōhai Tochi to deal with throughout Part II, III and IV of my stories. Long story short, Kenji's hands are tied, pal and those stories will take a long time to plan, finalize and post, so I'll have to decline that one, dude. Sorry. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Send me the link to your chatandgo, pal. Made myself an account: which is here. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) no I'm not mad or anything. there was just no need to reply. you told me there was a chat place. There was nothing really to reply to. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 22:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm if there is only one left then there was no need to create the page in the first place. You could have just made the one character and then have the skills be unique to him only. That would have been cooler in my opininon. But its your creation so do as you wish. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 22:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You should probably change the page to say they are a dying breed instead of only one being left then. That way it actually makes sense. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 02:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Souzou Clan Basically, a portal is summoned to the caster that allows them to go anyway where they remember. And I just changed it to make that only certain wielders can only enter Paradiso. I wouldn't want to call it that. For me, I would name it Eternal Image or something in that context. And it would probably go under Phenonoma. Chat Sei brutally killed the chatroom on the wiki remember?--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 02:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Kk link?--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 03:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Junior sorry bout that I knew I forgot something, ya gonna have to ask the others and maybe then you could join in on the training KK pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then sure just write what place you'll be postin in the Talk Page. Aight, but this RP is bout to end soon so maybe in the next training RP cause you'll get more postin time, It'll be a cameo in Bleach Trinity :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Hey man, whats up? Been somewhat busy for the past few days, and gotta new RP up. Ill give the kamiwaza a look see. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Request What is it? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. What do you have in mind? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, there's always Raian. Aside from him. Just look at the characters listed here and see if any of them interest you. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) would you like to rp hey how are you I wanted to know if you wanted to rp with me if it's ok with you so please get back to me when you can ok thanks. Inyuyasha42 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good to me and do you mind making the thread I have to help my mom for a sec and thank you no else wanted to rp I was getting bored and my name is derek by the way nice to meet you. Inyuyasha42 01:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok I have school too so when you have time I will be ready I should be home around 4 and my zanpakuto is a eclipse type zanpakuto that controls shadows and i'll look at it. Inyuyasha42 01:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RP We can, but I'd prefer it to be this weekend. I'm able to edit here, but things have been rather hectic lately. So, this weekend, maybe? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 18:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC)